You Wouldn't Like Me
by TeenTitans3
Summary: When the anniversary of Electra's parents' death, or more precisely, murder, rolls around, Electra has some confessions to make. Will the Titans still accept her, or will they be shocked enough to throw her in jail? Rated T for slight gore. [DISCONTINUED]
1. The date

AN I know I should be working on something else right now. I know. But inspiration hit when I was (still am) listening to Safe and Sound. The Taylor Swift one inspired by the Hunger Games.

Disclaimer: Do I have to? Fine. I don't own Teen Titans. Just Electra and her past.

OoOoOoO

Electra groggily slid out of bed. She had an aching back from the battle with Cinderblock yesterday; He had thrown a brick at her. She was startled out of her pain when a very annoying noise broke into her room. Speedy.

"Do you know what day it is?" He asked. At first Electra thought it was Christmas, but it was August. She expected him to say something stupid like Hump Day or something, but he looked pretty serious. Electra walked over to her walls calendar and lifted the cover. August...eleventh. Electra dropped the calendar cover and froze. Speedy looked over her shoulder curiously. "Oh, the eleventh. Um, hello? Is Electra in there somewhere? If not, can I have her breakfast?" Electra spun around and slapped Speedy in the face. He stepped over, taken aback.

"Rude much?" He taunted.

Electra balled her fists in anger. She fell down on the floor and began to cry. Speedy looked surprised. "Woah, I didn't mean to, I mean, what's wrong?" Electra looked up tearfully. "N-nothing. It's just...the day my parents... were killed." Speedy looked at the girl sadly. "We all have these days. It's fine." Electra looked back down. She was mentally hitting herself. It's not like her to break down and cry in front of people. Especially not in front of Speedy. "I'll leave you here." Speedy backed out of her room silently.

Electra's hands shook. Her parents were definitely killed, but not by some world known murderer, not even a jailbird. They were killed by her, Electra killed her parents.

AN Ooh. Cliffy. Hate me. I'll update soon.


	2. The Story behind the girl

AN DUUUUUUDE. I woke up this morning and had like seven emails from reviews for this story and then like favorites and follows and watches. Can I say THANK YOU! I love you, FadingEcho12193! Love you guys so much! This is really random, but if I don't indent a paragraph, tell me. It's been driving me crazy.

OoOoOoO

Electra walked shakily to the living room, where Mas and Menos where waiting at the door with concerned looks on their faces. "¿Estás bien, señorita Electra?" Electra couldn't understand one bit of that other than her name.

"They're asking you if you're okay." Bee walked over. She had a solumn look on her face that wasn't normally there. "Speedy told me." Electra slumped down in a chair, wishing that she could sink down into it and never come out. Too bad for her, it was the couch, and no, it wasn't that soft. Bee sat down next to her.

"This may be kind of impulsive, but I was wondering how your parents were killed." Speedy spoke up. This was typical, always making it seem like he's down to buisiness, but never really is. He just wants to get in the juicy stuff.

Electra blinked. How could she tell them? You can't just go telling people you murdered someone, especially when those someones are super heroes; they fight for justice and put people in jail for murder. She shook her head to herself. She'll tell them.

Bumblebee and Speedy gave her confused looks. "Why'd you shake your head? do you not wanna tell us? That's fine if you don't," Electra looked into her best friend's eyes. "You keep it in this room. Mas and Menos don't ever need to know, and Aqualad," She was cut off by the Atlantian walking into the room.

"And me what?" Aqualad raised an eyebrow, annoyed that he was left out of the conversation. Electra sighed. "Come over." She motioned for him to sit on the couch. He plopped over and looked at Speedy. He shook his head and said "Let her talk."

Electra looked at her team. She was thankful Mas and Menos were being babysitted by Pantha. "My parents were murdered...by a girl. She had just recently gotten her powers, and didn't know how to use them. She wanted to show her parents what had happened to her at the electric plant, but she couldn't control it. Her parents didn't listen to her. They were all too busy for their daughter. That made her angry. She wanted her parents to help her, and her powers overloaded. She electricuted her mother so that she was knocked out. Her mom fell to the floor unconscious. Her father heard the sound of a body hitting the floor. He turned around and spotted the girl. He wouldn't stop yelling, and screaming at the top of his lungs, he yelled words that no nine-year-old should hear. She was scared of him, and knew that she wouldn't ever be loved by him. She got mad, and electricity shot out of her hands. Thank goodness it missed him, but hit the knife rack in the kitchen directly above his head. All six of them fell, one slicing his right arm nearly in half, splattering blood all over the girl. Two of the others pinned his shoulders. One missed, and another crushed his skull and busted his head open, insides running everywhere. And the last one, drifted on the rack a little. It swung until it fell off, and knocked him to the floor and pierced his heart right in the middle. He was dead, in under two minutes. Her mother woke up and saw the father. The girl was too scared and stunned to say anything. The rest was slowly coming to her, yells in anger and frustration, something lashing out, her mother shaking violently in paralysis, then nothing. She blacked out. Her last thoughts were of how she would tell her brother, and the two words, I'm sorry."

Bumblebee was near to tears. Speedy and Aqualad were staring in shock. Bee put her hand on Electra's shoulder. "Who killed your parents, Electra?" Electra shook in terror. "M-me. I..did." Electra ran out of the room silently.

Speedy stood up. I'm going to tell Robin. Hope he'll go easy on her." Electra heard him from in her room under her pillow. "They promised they wouldn't tell..th-they p-p-promised..."


End file.
